Charmed Final battle
by Dark Mage2005
Summary: The Charmed ones are about to experience the biggest battle agianst demons...and yeah it's better then the show XP


A fight to remember.

"Good morning Phoebe, some breakfast to eat?" Said Paige as she poured cerial into a bowl. "Ok is there a reason why you're being so nice this morning" Asked Phoebe? Paige tried to reply but was cut off by Piper walking into the kitchen. "Does their have to be a reason, I think Vanquishing the source for the millionth time was good enough Phoebe" Said Piper with a smile on her face. "Oh my neck is hurting so much after last night, that vampier bitch hit me with something across the neck, if it wasn't for Paige orbing the boulder above her head she would have kept going" Phoebe said as she rubbed her brusied neck

"Well if Leo was still a normal whitelight he could have been their to heal us, but now were on our own" Piper said brushing her hair. "Well we always have the option of a new whitelighter Piper, we don't have to go on strike like this agianst them" Said Paige. "Well every single Whitelighter we've ever had has double crossed us in some way, I'm not exactly ready to move onto a new whitelighter just yet, plus if were n trouble, one will always be sent to heal us" Piper explained.

Phoebe put her jacket "Ok well you girls have fun chatting, I have some important work to do" Phoebe said as she walked down the hallway out the manor's door. "Does that mean she has work to do, or the other type of sneaky business work?" Asked Paige. "Well whatever, we are having a girls day out, demon free, a cause for a celebration after defeating the source" Piper said standing up. "Right and Leisha is working the club right" Asked Paige. "Yeah she will be fine, that womans had so much experience, can you beleive she ran one of the most expensive, popular night clubs in LA and now she's working with us!" Said Piper with a worried look on her face. "Excellent" Said Paige as she grabbed her jacket on to go shopping with Piper.

Meanwhile down in the underworld, demons were planning their next attack on the Charmed ones. "Mandris, Delveria! It's time" Said a tall strong looking woman with dark hair. "The Charmed ones think they have defeated the source of all evil and the underworld, well thoes stupid witches are wrong. After watching them for eight years, studying them. We can finally take down the Charmed ones, we are stronger in everyway, our powers are stronger and we have an advantage. Three agianst three, we wont lose" The woman was explaining this two Mandris and Delveria, getting more agressive as she spoke.

"What if we fail, we will die just like the now thousands of demons they have vanquished over the year, just like that witch blew up 14 demons with her power, we're not emune anymore, there powers are growing" Said Mandris. The woman had a shocked look on her face. "Shax took down Prue helliwell, it's just a matter of time before another mistake they make kills another sister, and this time their will be no unknowen sister to replace the power of three, breaking their protection, breaking them!" The Woman said smashing her hand on a rock and cracking it.

"Piper, that dress looks so nice on you, I think you should buy it" Said Paige watching Piper look at herself in the mirror, wearing a gold dress. "You really don't think my but look's big in this?" Asked Piper scarcastically. Piper bought the dress and they walked out of the shop.

"Oh my cell phone is ringing" Paige answerd her cell phone. "Yes sure, I'm running late because of traffic, I'll be their in 5 minutes, goodbye" Said Paige angrilly as she slaped her phone closed. "Oh no, not today, I thought you didn't have work today" Asked Piper. "Well I forgot that Delveria had fired thomas and my hours changed, I'm gonna have to orb out of the toilets, if that's ok with you" Said Paige. "Go ahead, I could care less, were finished with them (Whitelighters) we vanquished the source and I dont care about my powers anymore, we have been the Charmed ones for 8 years now, for once we need our personal lives" Piper said rolling her eyes.

They walked into the girls toilets, quickly both walking into a toilet cubicle while no women were looking. Paige whisperd bye as she orbed out. "Ahem" said Piper as she walked out of the toilet's.

What the Charmed ones didn't release that demons from the underwold had planned to split them up and attack while they were most un protected. Split up, away from the Book of Shadows and the Manor.

Paige orbed into the an empty office at her work. She noticed that it was very quite and dark. She heard a crack come from the otherside of the office door. "Umm Delveria" Said Paige as she opend the door. "NOW!" Said Delveria. She pulled out three purple stones out of bag and quickly rolled them into each side of the room. "You're a demon" Said Paige glareing at Delveria. "That's right, and Iv'e finally caught you, you little witch! Try and orb out of this one" Said Delveria, with an evil smile on her face. Paige tryed to orb herself out but couldn't. "Stones!" Paiged called but they wouldn't move. Paige walked over to the stones and atempted to grab them, she was blowen back by an invisible blast. Delveria started laughing.

Piper started to cross the mall to the carpark to go back home. She had no clue that Paige was in danger at work. She noticed a tall woman running towards her at a very fast speed, Piper thought she may have stolen something and was attempting to run way from sucurity gaurds. "Where's Paige when you need her" mumbled Piper. She rolled her eyes and said "This is just another test because i teased whitelighter!".

Three surcurity gaurds turned around the corner and started chaseing after the woman, Piper put her bags down and started running towards the woman to block her path. But the woman turned and jumped onto a food court table. "What the hell is... Piper stoped talking to herself as the woman put her hand up, Charged a purple energy ball and threw it upwards, hitting a giant glass light falling down onto the gound and putting out alot of lights around it.

"Demon!" Screamed Piper. Everyone around the food court stood up, started screaming and running in different direction's to leave the mall.

"Oh no, not today, not now" Said Piper as she picked up her bags and attempted to run away just like everyone else. The demon was focussed on Piper. The security guards had reached the table, the demon pointed towards them and they stood still, she then pointed towards Piper and they started running after her. "Oh my god" Said Piper as she saw the demon controll their minds.

Piper attempted to freeze them three times after she releaized the Demon had her hand help up pointing towards them. "That bitch" Said Piper. The security guards pulled out extender bats and the three of them made a circle around her. The demon waved her hand and two of them walked in closer, one swung his bat towards it as Piper ducked it kicking him in the stomach. The other security gaurd jumped infront of her and she felt a strong pain agianst her back. "I dont have a choice" She said, tearers coming from her eyes as she attempted to doge another swing and she blew one of the security gaurds up before he hit her face, the bat falling to the floor.

The demon still focussed on controlling the other two security gaurds. Piper didn't want to blow the other two up because they were innocents. She ran towards the demon and blew up a glass window near her, tiny fragments of glass flying into her eyes and distracting her. Piper quickly turned around and froze the two gaurds as tone of them pulled out a gun.

The woman demon rubbed her eyes agian and jumped onto another table. "Who the hell are you" Said Piper very angry. "Someone you can't defeat" Said the woman. "Oh yeah, will see about that!" Said Piper confidently as she started running, blowing up the tall ceiling ahead of her, just manageing not to get hit bye the expensive lights, bricks and tiles. The demon didn't attempt to run after Piper as she would have been knocked out.

Piper jumped into her car driving away back to the manor.


End file.
